Natsuhi Ito
Natsuhi Itō (伊藤ナツヒ, Itō Natsuhi) is a Konohagakure kunoichi. She is the only female member of Team Arisa. Background Natsuhi is the eldest child of Makuko and Kennosuke Itō. Her parents soon gave birth to twins Yajirou and Junko. Natsuhi loves her family very much and became a shinobi to protect them and her village. Personality Natsuhi is a very determined person so do NOT get in her way. She is always being underestimated due to the fact that her voice is very soft and calm however she is brutish and quick to anger. She thinks of her Sensei Arisa very highly. Arisa is her idol and does everything in her power to impress her. She has strong romantic feelings for her teammate Jirou who returns them. Appearance Part I Natsuhi is a short kunoichi with lighter brown hair and small brown eyes. Her hair is done up in a small bun at the back, and has bangs on the right side of her face. She wears a sleeveless purple and yellow qipao-style blouse, and see-through fishnet that extends midway to her elbows. She wears tight blue shorts underneath a short skirt with a slit on the right side. Her forehead protector is worn around her neck. She wears standard ninja sandals. Part II Natsuhi's hair is longer and now pulled up into a high pony-tail. She wears a standard flack jacket over top of a long sleeve purple qipao style blouse with magenta edge lining. She wears long black pants and wears her hitai-ate on her left bicep. Abilities Originally she was terrible at taijutsu and even worse at ninjutsu, but with lots of training from her sensei and some natural taijutsu ability she grew to be exceptional at both. She even became very talented at combining taijutsu with her fire style ninjutsu. She is only known to use fire style ninjutsu Ninjutsu Natsuhi has an affinity for fire style ninjutsu. She has a few jutsu of her own creation; her favourite of these is Burning Bush. Natushi uses this jutsu by spinning and breathing flame at the same time creating a ring of fire around her and her opponent. This jutsu can be used as a wide range attack or as a fiery barrier. Kenjutsu Aspiring to be like her sensei, Natushi begins training to use swords. At first she failed at almost every aspect of it, but being so stubborn and determined she refused to give up. She eventually began to be very skilled in kenjutsu even learning some of her master's jutsu. = Part I Chunin Exams During the first test of the chunin exams Natsuhi is seated behind Sakura Haruno. She obviously attempts to cheat off her, but is caught immediately. This however was just a ruse to distract the sentinels from Jirou passing a coded message to Natsuhi and Kohaku. She and all her teammates pass the first exam. She and her teammates complete the second exam. Due to Kohaku's exceptional medical abilities her team experiences little damage. Unfortunately Natsuhi sustains a serious injury and voluntarily excuses herself from the preliminary fights. This upsets her as she believes she has let her sensei down. Arisa reassures her that she is not disappointed. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War Epilogue Natsuhi is now married to her teammate Jirou Minami. They have a daughter named after their sensei Arisa. Trivia * Natsuhi's favourite foods are candy and Botamochi * Her favourite activities are training with Arisa, botany, singing, and yoga * Her biggest fears are spiders and heights * Natsuhi's favourite colour is purple Gallery '' Natsuhi.jpg Category:DRAFT